Märchengeschichteln mal anders
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Die Prinzessin des Shen-Long Reiches verschwindet spurlos. Was hat das für Folgen für ihr Reich und für ihren Verlobten?
1. Teil 1

Märchengeschichteln mal anders (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
Also hier ist mal wieder eine neue Story von mir. Ja, ich weiß, einige würden mich jetzt so gerne erwürgen, weil ich nicht an den anderen Stories weiterschreibe. Aber ihr müsst halt Geduld mit mir haben, ich schreibe nicht gerne unter Druck.   
Jetzt mal zur Story. Sie hat einen Hauch märchenhaftes und mein Schreibstil 'musste' ich ein bisserl ändern. Ich hoffe der erste Teil ist mir gelungen und jetzt halte ich mal die Klappe. =)   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen   
  
Eure   
CuddleUpMe   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 1  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Langsam begann die Nacht den Tag Stück für Stück zu verschlingen. Die zwei prächtigen Sonnen von Chiyukuu prallten gegen massive Berge. Rötliches Blut färbte den ehemals bläulichen Himmel. Schwärzlich-bläuliche Augen beobachteten das Spektakel mit Bewunderung. Jeden Tag würde sie auf ihrem Balkon sitzen und die Dämmerung mit einem Lächeln vom Palast ansehen. Fünfzehn Jahre alt wurde nun das Mädchen, bereits in dem heiratsfähigen Alter. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Moment einer der letzten Momente auf ihrem Schloss. Denn bald würde sie gehen zu einem fremden Schlosse und einen ihr unbekannten Prinzen heiraten. Es galt nämlich immer noch das Gesetz der Vermählung. Fünfzehn Jahre lang hatten ihre Eltern ihr verschwiegen, dass sie seit ihrer Geburt mit dem Thronprinzen von Vegeta-sei verlobt war. Alles war bereits arrangiert, das Treffen mit dem Prinzen in wenigen Monaten, die Hochzeit und man weiß ja nie, vielleicht auch die Hochzeitsnacht.  
  
Die Dunkelheit umgarnte ihre schon schläfrigen Augen und weckte in ihr die Müdigkeit. Mit ihren zarten Fingern versuchte sie vor dem wartenden Sandmännchen zu entfliehen. Sachte strich sie über ihre dumpfen Augen, streckte ihre zierlichen Arme und Beine. Mit einem Sprung erhob sie sich von ihrem gepolsterten Schaukelstuhl. Wie wild tanzend umher löste sie sich vom Bann der Nacht. Ihre Lebensfreude glich wie einem Wirbelsturm. Immer aufbrausend und unberechenbar.  
  
Sie dachte an ihren Prinzen. Lange war es her, seitdem sie ihn zu Gesichte bekam. Zu lange her um sich an seine Umrisse zu erinnern, aber an sein damaliges Verhalten umso mehr. Im zarten Alter von 8 Jahren traf sie den Prinzen zum ersten Male. Höflich und zuvorkommend war er für seine zehn Jahren. Aber sobald die Erwachsenen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder sich und ihren Verhandlungen und desgleichen richteten, kam die wahre Natur des jungen Prinzen zum Vorschein. Er war nicht mehr nett und hilfsbereit, sondern wüst und hinterlistig.  
  
Wut stieg in ihr wieder hoch, wenn sie an seine Diebstähle dachte. Er hatte sie aus falschem Vorwand in sein Zimmer gelockt. Mit einem frechen Grinsen sperrte er hinter sich die Tür zu. Wie ein Geier sein sterbendes Opfer umkreiste er die Prinzessin. Seine Augen musterten sie. Sie spürte, dass er etwas Gemeines im Sinn hatte. Er wagte sich nach vorne, bis er nahe vor ihr stand. Spielend wickelte er eine Haarsträhne von ihr um seinen Finger. Er schritt noch näher, ihre schwarzen Haare lösten sich von seinem Finger. Genau ein Kopf größer war er. Für eine Zeitlang starrte sie in sein Gesicht, das immer noch mit diesem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck bedeckt war. Verlegen blickte sie auf dem Boden und verschloss die Augen. Aber der Prinz hob ihr Kinn leicht an und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Aufeinmal stieß der Prinz sie weg. Angeekelt wischte er sich die Lippen mit seinem Ärmel sauber.  
  
"Wähhh!!! Du schmeckst glitschig und salzig!" Mit diesen Worten entriegelte er die Tür und lief in höhlendes Gelächter aus dem Zimmer. Immer noch geschockt vom Ganzen, dem Kuss und seiner harttreffenden Behauptung, bewegte sie sich nicht. Nachdem sie sich erholt hatte, packte sie die Neugier, ob sie wirklich salzig schmeckte. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Der Prinz hatte gelogen, sie war gar nicht salzig. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert, aber sie hatte ihrer Kaasan versprochen sich anständig zu benehmen. Wütend strich sie über ihre Haare. Etwas fehlte. Sie tastete ihre Haarpracht ab und stellte fest, dass ihr orangefarbenes besticktes Halstuch, das sie um ihre Haare gebunden hatte, verschwunden war. Im ganzen Schloss war ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei zu hören. Fuchsteufelswild stampfte die Prinzessin in die Richtung, wohin der Prinz geflüchtet war.  
  
Jahre zogen in Windeseile vorbei, die junge Prinzessin wuchs zu einer Schönheit heran. Seit diesem Tage hatte sie ihr wertvolles Halstuch nie mehr gesehen. Aber dieser Verlust juckte sie wenig, denn sie ärgerte sich mehr über ihren ersten Kuss, den er einfach an sich gerissen hatte. Bevor sie ihn richtig beklagen konnte, holte sie ein wütendes Schnauben wieder in die Realität zurück. Erschrocken ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Die Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus. Der Boden drehte sich immer noch. Schwarze Sterne schwirrten über ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen? Es ist immer dasselbe mit dir!" ertönte eine Stimme. Die ermüdete Prinzessin wandte ihren Blick vom Boden und schaute zu der sprechenden Person. Es war ihr Kaasan, die verzweifelt ihren Kopf schüttelte. Ihre Hände waren auf ihren Hüften platziert, ihre Stirn überdeckt mit Falten wie eine verschrumpelte Rosine. Ihre Tochter war ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Egal wie oft sie sie ermahnte oder ihr Predigen hielt, sie setzte immer ihren Willen durch und ließ sich nie etwas vorschreiben. Wie oft hatte sie ihre Tochter erwischt, wie sie sich mit ihrem ein Jahr älteren Onkel um den letzten Tortenstück schlug, wenn er zu Besuch kam oder wie sie fast halbnackt durch das Schloss lief. Sie war ein unbezähmbares Energiebündel, immer für eine neue Überraschung bereit.  
  
An diesem Punkt stellte sie sich die Frage: Wie würde ihr Verlobter damit zurecht kommen? Als der Sohn eines Saiyajins konnte er mit Leichtigkeit mit ihrer Kraft mithalten. Aber würde er Geduld für sie aufbringen? Denn es war bekannt, dass Geduld keineswegs eine Tugend des Vegeta-sei Volkes war, dazu kam noch, dass sein Vater ein jähzorniger, leicht reizbarer Mann war. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Jahre vergangen waren, seitdem sie sich gesehen hatten.  
  
"Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht halbnackt auf dem Balkon herumlaufen sollst?!" Entnervt stand die Prinzessin auf und richtete ihre spärliche Kleidung. Sie hatte nur ihr Unterkleid an, das bis zu ihren Oberschenkel reichte und fast durchsichtig war. Die zwei Sonnen von Chiyukuu waren bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Die Dunkelheit schlug seinen Zelt auf und belagerte diese Seite des Planeten. Der Planet war zwar wegen seinen zwei Sonnen unerträglich heiß zu Tageszeiten, in der Nacht war es aber ungewöhnlich kühl. Der kalte Wind pfiff durch ihr luftiges Gewand und riss einzelne Haare mit sich. Ein schauriges Gefühl durchgeisterte ihren Körper. Trotzdem liebte sie dieses Gefühl, sie genoss den Wind, der ihr das Gefühl der Freiheit vermittelte. Die Freiheit alles tun zu können, was in den Sinn kam. Neue Möglichkeiten würden sich öffnen, andere Wege könnte sie einschlagen und ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
  
"Ich habe eh etwas an!" verteidigte sich die Prinzessin. Schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Kasaan massierte sich ihre Schläfe. Wenn sie nicht an Altersschwäche sterben würde, würden die Sorgen an ihre Tochter sie zu Grabe bringen. Aus welchem Grund musste sie sich immer auflehnen? Wieso musste sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit rebellieren? Warum war ihre Tochter nur so wie sie?  
  
"Aber was ist wenn dich ein Fremder so sieht? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht? Er könnte auf andere Gedanken kommen! ..." Bla bla bla. Die Nörgeleien ihrer Mutter zischten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in das eine Ohr hinein und aus dem anderen wieder hinaus. Es war immer das gleiche, immer diese Gebote und Verbote. Sie hatte sich nicht gewünscht als Prinzessin geboren zu werden. Oder bevor sie überhaupt das Wort Heirat aussprechen konnte, mit einem Mann verlobt zu werden, den sie nur einmal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Und das reichte ihr schon. Was ist wenn sie ihn nicht liebte oder er sie nicht? Er hatte mit Sicherheit unter jeder Decke eine Konkubine. Was? Sie hatte von einigen Hofzofen gehört, dass der Prinz ein sehr freizügiges Leben führte.  
  
"Jaja." bejahte die Prinzessin alles, was ihr Kasaan sagte. Normalerweise würden sie miteinander verbal kämpfen bis ihre Kehlen trocken und ihre Stimmen heißer waren, für heute war die Prinzessin zu müde um sich mit ihrer Mutter zu streiten. Außerdem musste sie morgen ausgeschlafen sein, denn ab den morgigen Tag würde ihr neues Leben beginnen.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Teil 2

Märchengeschichteln mal anders (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
Hier kommt der 2. Teil. Falls ihr euch fragt, warum ich nicht an den anderen Stories weiterschreibe, es liegt einfach daran, dass ich fast immer dazu neige, an der Story weiterzuschreiben, die die Leute nicht zuerst fortgestzt haben wollen. Jaja, ich weiß, ich bin ein bißerl komisch, aber ich hoff ihr seid nicht bös auf mich *lieb guck*   
Ich weiß, ich schwafele wieder zuviel, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
  
CuddleUpMe  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 2  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ein staatlicher junger Mann flog der Grenze entlang. Drei Monate sind seit dem Verschwinden seiner ehemaligen Verlobten vergangen. Der junge Prinz genoss seine neu gewonne Freiheit und der Verlust seiner Braut kümmerte ihn wenig. Er war eher erfreut, jetzt hatte er diese Göre wenigstens nicht mehr am Hals und er konnte sein Junggesellen Dasein weiter praktizieren. Nach dem Hörensagen her war sie ihm sowieso zu kindisch und zu energisch. Schließlich war eine Frau nicht zum Streiten und Reden da, sondern zum Kochen und Kinder gebären. Genau, zu mehr als das waren Frauen nicht zu gebrauchen. Nach jahrelanger Gehirnwäsche hatte sein Vater ihn diese Tatsachen endlich einprägen können. Wobei man sagen muss, dass sein Vater ihn immer nur auf diese Feststellungen hinwies, wenn sie unter sich waren. In Anwesenheit seiner Mutter hatte er ihn nie große Töne spucken hören.  
  
Der junge Prinz strich sich übers Haar. Tz! Und sein Vater nannte sich ein Mann? Er konnte nicht einmal seiner Mutter Paroli bieten, geschweige denn bei einem Streit einen einzigen Sieg erringen. Sein Vater konnte der stärkste Mann der Welt sein, aber er würde nie stärker sein als seine Mutter. Das Zusammenleben mit seinen Eltern bewies es. Seine Mutter war die einzige Frau, die er kannte, die in einem Luftzug eine ganze Geschichte erzählen konnte. Und er zweifelte, dass jemand vermöge seine Mutter daran zu übertrumpfen. Von Kleinkind auf wusste er schon, was für eine Typ Frau er sicher nicht heiraten würde. Nämlich eine wie seine Mutter. Versteht das nicht falsch, er liebte seine Mutter. Eine redselige Frau in seinem Leben reichte ihm schon, aber die Frau, mit der er sein ganzes Leben verbringen würde, sollte auf keinem Fall so sein wie seine Mutter. Aber darüber musste er sich momentan keine Sorge machen, er konnte sich sehr viel Zeit lassen und noch einige Erfahrungen mit Frauen sammeln, er war ja nicht mehr verlobt und somit für jederfrau noch zu haben.  
  
Leider hatte das Verschwinden auch seine negativen Folgen. An dem Tag, an dem die Prinzessin des Shen Long Reiches verschwand, befand sie sich mit einigen Gefolgen und Diener an der Grenze ihres und des Vegeta-sei Reiches. Die Diener bezeugten, dass sie die Prinzessin nie aus den Augen gelassen und behutsam auf sie geachtet hatten. Und es gab nirgends ein Anzeichen auf Verfolger. Doch als die Prinzessin aus menschlichen Bedürfnissen hinter den Büschen musste, war es das letzte Mal, dass sie gesehen wurde. Die Gefolgsleute suchten stundenlang vergeblich nach ihr. Anfangs hielt man ihr Verschwinden für einen Juchz, da die Prinzessin gerne verstecken spielte und ihre Diener gerne zum Ausrasten brachte. Aber es wurde Nachmittag, es wurde Nacht und die Prinzessin war immer noch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Aus Angst bestraft zu werden und aus Verzweiflung flohen einige Diener und die übrigen Getreuen kehrten zum ahnungslosen König zurück. Der König tobte und ließ sofort einen Suchtrupp aufstellen. Doch auch sie kamen ohne eine Spur gefunden zu haben zurück ins Palast. Es tauchte schließlich das Gerücht auf, dass der Vegeta-sei König etwas damit zu tun hatte und den Raub seiner geliebten Tochter arrangiert hatte. Der König von Shen Long glaubte bald auch diesem Gerücht, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte sein Nachbarland stark aufgerüstet. Und alles deutete darauf hin, dass der König von Vegeta-sei einen Krieg gegen sein Land plante. Natürlich ließ der König von Shen Long das nicht auf sich beruhen und stellte dem Vegeta-sei König ein Ultimatum. Man solle ihm seine Tochter händigen oder Vegeta-sei müsse mit einem Krieg rechnen. Erbost von der Anschuldigung machte der Vegeta-sei König alle Grenzen zu seinem Land dicht und verstärkte sein Heer. Seinen Sohn, den Thronerben und den Heerführer von Vegeta-sei, verdonnerte er zum Grenzen Beaufsichtigen. Er sollte alle Eindringlinge, die von Shen Long Reich kamen, und alle auffälligen Untertanen sofort verhaften und in den Kerker werfen.  
  
Gelangweilt erkundschaftete der Prinz die Gegend. Nichts außergewöhnliches war zu sehen. Inzwischen standen die zwei Sonnen am Zenit und die Temperatur stieg in Folge dessen hoch an. Der Prinz kam an einem Ort, wo er nur selten patrouillierte. Dieses Gebiet war für seine Umgebung ungewöhnlich stark bewaldet. Kaufsleute vermieden dieses Gebiet mit ihrem Karren zu durchfahren und machten gerne einen großen Bogen darum. Man erzählte sich, dass in diesem Gebiet verfluchtete Tiere lebten. Doch mittendrin lag ein wunderschöner kreisförmiger See. Vom tiefen Grund des Sees ragten sieben kleine sternförmige Inseln empor. Alle tausend Jahre solle sich zu Mitternacht, wenn der winzige Mond von Chiyukuu sich genau über den See befand, ein schlafender Drache aus dem Seegrund auf der Oberfläche erscheinen und Wünsche erfüllen. Aus diesem Grund wurde dieser See "The Seven Dragonball Sea" genannt. Aber nur wenige glaubten an diese Sage. Dutzende wagten sich zu Mitternacht zum See. Diese wurden seither nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Die Hitze machte dem Prinzen zu schaffen. Er wollte gerade zum Palaste zurückfliegen , als er den flimmernden See erblickte. Die Verlockung war groß, obwohl er von den verfluchten Tieren wusste. Zögernd näherte er sich dem See und landete am Ufer. Das Wasser war kalt und erfrischend, und bald waren die Zweifeln vergessen. Eifrig zog er sich seine Gewänder aus und stellte sie unbekümmert unter einem Baum ab. Auch das orangefarbene Halstuch, das er sonst immer um den Hals hatte, nahm er ab. Das Tuch war zwar abgenutzt und hatte schon einiges auf sich nehmen müssen, aber es war ein Erinnerungsstück. Als kleines Kind hatte er das Tuch von der Prinzessin von Shen Long gestohlen. Es erinnerte ihn immer an seinem ersten Kuss. So wie der Schlüpfer einer Dienstmagd in seiner Unterwäschenschublade, der ihn an sein erstes ... und dann noch der weiße Handschuh, der ihn an ... Ok ok, er sammelte halt sehr gerne Sachen.  
  
Er war davor ins kühle Nass zu hüpfen, als er hinter einem Gebüsch ein Rascheln vernahm. Sofort ging der Prinz auf Kampfposition und erwartete jeden Moment, dass ein Gegner aus den Büschen hüpfte. Eine Weile stand er da, aber das Geräusch verschwand wieder. Nichts. Seine Sinne hatten ihn einen Streich gespielt. Verärgert widmete er sich wieder dem Wasser zu und tauchte hinab. Das widerstrebende Wasser lockerte seine Muskeln. Entspannt ließ er sich bis zum anderen Ufer treiben.  
  
Währenddessen begann sich seine Kleidung von alleine zu bewegen. Der unsichtbare Dieb schliff die Gewänder mit sich und versteckte sie in einer Baumhöhle, die durch stämmiges Wurzeldickicht nur schwer zu finden waren. Dabei fiel ihm das orangefarbene Tuch ins Auge. Warte mal ... war das nicht ...?  
  
Nach ein paar Bannen Rückenschwimmen und Tauchaktionen schwamm er zum Ufer zurück, wo sich seine Kleider befanden. Kleider? Welche Kleider? Seine Sinne hatte ihn vorhin doch nicht getäuscht. Irgendwas oder irgendwer war da gewesen und war es immer noch. Er konnte die Augen fühlen, die auf ihm gerichtet waren. Seine Kleider hatte der Dieb sich wohl geschnappt. Nackt nach Hause fliegen konnte er nicht. Er hatte zwar keine Probleme mit seinem Körper. Schließlich glich sein Anblick einem griechischen Gott. Und sein untere Region konnte sich auch sehen lassen. Er war durch und durch ein Mann. Aber ein Prinz, der kleiderlos durch die Gegend flog, gehörte sich nicht.  
  
"Wer immer du auch bist! Zeig dich!!!" brüllte er herum. "Wo sind meine Gewänder?!?!" Stille. Ein leises Geräusch kam von den Sträuchern. Ha! Jetzt hatte er den Dieb! So leicht würde er den Dieb nicht davon kommen lassen. Er startete ein Überraschungsangriff. Mit einem schwachen Ki-Strahl setzte er die Sträucher in Flammen bis diese nur noch Asche waren. Doch er war nicht da. Der Dieb war gut, er hatte seiner Attacke ausweichen können. Der Prinz kniff die Augen zusammen und spitzte seine Ohren. Ein zweites Mal würde er den Dieb nicht verfehlen.  
  
"Psst ..." Ein Piepsen streifte seine Ohren. Er horchte genauer. "... hier bin ich ...".   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
... wenn erwünscht. Liest hier eigentlich jemand dieses Story? Wenn nicht, und wenn ich sehe, dass diese Story keine Reviews erhält, werde ich sie einstellen. Ich werde sie schon weiterschreiben, aber nicht mehr hier veröffentlichen. Wieso? Weil sie hier sowieso niemand liest oder? Das ist hier der vorerst letzte Teil dieser Story, ich werde erst daran schreiben, wenn ich Reviews bekomme.  
  
Eure  
CuddleUpMe 


	3. Teil 3 Vorankündigung

Märchengeschichteln mal anders + Vorankündigung  
  
Also wie soll ich es sagen ... Hiermit kündige ich an, dass ich hier aufhören werde zu schreiben. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, da ich auf dieser Seite sehr viele Freundschaften geschlossen habe und ich hoffe, dass nach diesem Austritt diese erhalten bleiben, aber ich kann mir die Zeit nicht mehr leisten auf verschiedenen Seiten meine Fanfics zu schicken. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, mich nur auf zwei Seiten zu konzentrieren. Meine Fanfics werdet ihr nur noch auf meiner Seite http://artists-circle.de.vu finden oder auf http://www.animexx.de. Um Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, möchte ich klarstellen, dass mich keiner oder keine von der Seite verscheucht hat oder es keinen anderen Grund gibt als dass mir einfach die Zeit fehlt, die FFs zu schicken oder die Kommentare (auf die ich mich immer sehr gefreut habe!) zu beantworten.  
  
Ursprünglich war ich auf 5 Seiten (exklusive meine) angemeldet und wollte durch meine T/P-Fanfics einige deutschsprachigen Leser dazu bringen von diesen Pairing Fans zu werden oder die, die schon welche waren/sind, anzuregen, selber FFs zu diesem Couple zu schreiben, aber der wichtigste Grund war für mich, meine Gefühle durch diese Fanfics niederzuschreiben und um einige Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Ob es mir gelungen ist, einige Fans zu beeinflussen, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe doch.  
  
Ich will mich auch bei meinen Lesern entschuldigen, denen ich versprochen habe den letzten Teil von Addicted so schnellst wie möglich fertig zu schreiben. Aber dazu bin ich leider noch noch gekommen und ich hab erst die Hälfte des letzten Teiles vervollständigt. Der letzte Teil von Addicted wird auch der letzte auf dieser Seite sein ...  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die meine Stories aufmerksam verfolgt haben, und ich hoffe ihr werdet sie weiterlesen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr auf dieser Seite veröffentlicht werden!  
  
Die Vorankündigung habe ich mit dem 3. Teil von Märchengeschichteln mal anders gepostet, weil diese wahrscheinlich nur für die Leser meiner Stories wichtig ist. Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht allzu sehr geschockt, aber es ist klar, dass man nicht für immer an einem Ort bleiben kann und es immer Gründe geben wird, die dich von einem Ort wegreißen werden. Ich hoff ihr genießt diesen Teil und naja vielleich seh ma uns ja irgenwo im Net =))  
  
Eure CuddleUpMe  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 3  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Der junge Prinz versuchte die Stimme ausfindig zu machen. Aber der Dieb war nirgends zu sehen. "HÖR MIT DEINEM SPIELCHEN AUF!!" Ziellos schoß er um sich herum. Das sollte den Dieb einschüchtern und ein bißchen Erfurcht einflössen. Schließlich war er nicht irgendeiner, den der Dieb einfach bestehlen konnte. Er war der Prinz, der Nachfolder, der Thronerbe, der zukünftige König von Vegeta-sei! Eines Tages würde er dieses Reich regieren und Respektlosigkit ihm gegenüber war das Letzte, was er brauchte. Gehorsam, Furcht, Respekt und willenlose Untergebenheit sollten ihm seine Untertanen erweisen.  
  
"Bist du blind oder was?! Hier bin ich!" Der unsichtbare Dieb versuchte energisch auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nur weil er klein war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er unsichtbar war! Sauer stellte er sich auf seine dürren Hinterpfoten. Um nicht umzukippen benutzte er seinen Schwanz als Gegengewicht für seinen fülligen Körper. Dieser Körper machte ihn ziemlich zu schaffen. Wäre er wieder wie früher, würde er mit diesem Großmaul und Möchtewas den Boden aufwischen. Wie der sich schon so aufspielt, als wäre er der Schönste, der Größte, der Stärkste!  
  
Wieder vernahm der Prinz dieses leise Piepsen, dessen Ursprungsort er nicht entziffern konnte. Langsam füllte er sich wie eine Witzfigur. Der verfluchte Dieb hatte wohl Spaß an ihm gefunden. Es war wohl lustig, den Thronfolger bis auf die Knochen, in diesem Fall bis auf die nackte Haut, zu demütigen. War es etwa zur Zeit in, einen Mitglied aus der königlichen Familie zu bestehlen und dann nackt in einer verlassenen Gegend stehen zu lassen? Dieses Benehmen wurmte ihn unvorstellbar!  
  
Sowohl die verzweifelten Schreie des Diebes als auch die wackeligen Balanceakte waren umsonst. Wie sollte er diesen Einfallspinsel, der das Gehirn einer Ameise besaß, bloss klarmachen, dass er genau neben ihm stand. Nur ein Blick nach unten reichte und er wäre für ihn sichtbar. Aber bis der soweit war, konnte eine Ewigkeit vergehen. Also entschloss er auf einer anderen Weise seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Er begab sich auf seine vier Pfoten und rannte hastig bis zu den Füssen des Prinzen. Durch einen gewaltigen Sprung katapultierte er sich auf seine Knie. Dort angelandet krallte er sich an seiner schutzlosen Haut fest und kletterte erbarmungslos seine Beine entlang.  
  
Während der Prinz die Gegend nach dem Dieb scannte, spürte er aufeinmal eine kurze Berührung auf seiner Knie. Als harmlos eingestuft, ließ er sich von dieser Berührung nicht ablenken. Aber diese Entscheidung sollte er bald bereuen, denn diese Berührung wanderte seinem Schenkel hinauf. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln und Kitzeln auf dem rechten Bein, dann auf der Innenseite des Oberschenkels und schließlich blieb dieses eigenartige Gefühl auf seiner intimsten Stelle stehen. Irgendetwas hielt sich an seinen Haaren, welche sein bestes Stück umgaben, fest. Wie versteinert verharrte er auf seinem Platz. Bewegen oder nicht bewegen? Einen schnellen Blick runterwerfen oder nicht? Kleine Schweißperlen formten sich auf seiner Stirn. Dieses Ding rührte sich. Es schien so als würde es seine Haare als Lianen verwenden um sich fortzubewegen. Aber was ist wenn dieses Ding ... "OHHHHH VERDAMMTE SCHEISSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Lass mich los!!!!!!"  
  
Der entschlossene Dieb blieb auf seinem Weg plötzlich stehen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Feld voller Haare. Ein Stück Fleisch, das verbogen runterhing und zwischen zwei eiförmigen Ausstülpungen lag, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er betrachtete es für eine kurze Zeit, bis ihm endlich klar wurde, was sich vor seinen Augen befand und auf welcher Körperstelle er pausierte. Gehört hatte er schon davon, aber er hatte sich das da irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Nicht sooo dick und nicht sooo lang, und besonders nicht sooo verformbar ... Die Röte stieg ihm über den Kopf, Blut drohte aus seiner Nase zu schießen.  
  
Bloss nicht irritieren lassen, bloss nicht irritieren lassen. Mit voller Mühe befolgte er seinen eigenen Rat und schloss die Augen. Er tastete den Weg ab, erwischte eine Haarsträhne und schwang sich damit zur Nächsten. Mittendrin begann aufeinmal alles zu beben. Ein lauter Schrei vom Prinzen war zu hören. Und ehe sich der Dieb vom Gejammere des Prinzen erholen konnte, fing dieser schon an hysterisch , wie vom Teufel gejagt, auf und ab zu hüpfen. Das Festhalten wurde für den kleinen Dieb immer schwieriger, seine kleinen Pfötchen lösten sich langsam von den Haaren und Stück für Stück rutschte er nach unten. Ohne viel Nachzudenken packte er das, was er am besten in die Pfoten bekam.  
  
Komisch ... Die Haarsträhne fühlte sich merkwürdig glatt, weich und breit an. Es war nicht so haarig und krauselig, wie die restlichen Haarsträhnen. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen. Ausgerechnet an das, an welches er sich nicht festhalten wollte, klammerte er sich an. Angeekelt schriek er gleichzeitig mit dem Prinzen auf. Noch panischer und wilder versuchte der Prinz das Ding abzuschütteln. Und das gelang ihm auch. Der traumatisierte Dieb ließ freiwillig von ihm ab und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Erleichtert und ebenfalls ohnmächtig sank der Prinz auf die Erde.  
  
Beide lagen auf dem Boden, der Prinz mit dem Gesicht auf dem zerstampften Gras, der Dieb auf dem Rücken und alle vier Pfoten in der Luft. Der Kampf mit diesem Ding war zwar nicht sonderlich anstrengend, aber der Schock steckte tief. Seine Haare waren eine Sache, aber sein Fortpflanzungsorgan mit reinzuziehen eine ganz andere ... Dieses Ding wird für seine Frechheit büssen! Egal was es war, es gehörte bestraft! Ersäuft! Am Spieß gedreht! Verkohlt! Langsam und qualfoll würde er es foltern! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Von seinen Plänen weggerissen, wachte der Prinz allmählich auf. Auch der kleine Dieb kam langsam zum Bewusstsein. Trauma! Holt bitte mal jemand einen Facharzt?!?! Einen Spezialisten? Einen Blindenheiler!! Die vor kurzem erst geschehenen Ereignisse spielten sich wieder vor seinen Augen ab ... Fuß ... Knie ... Bein ... Schenkel ... Haare ... ein Beben ... und dann DIESES DING!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt demnächst auf http://artists-circle.de.vu oder http://www.animexx.de  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
